Together
by Foxy Lola-chan
Summary: They were meant to be together. Ever since birth he was his. Yet, they had gotten separated. There were so many obstacles in their way. But that won't stop them. They would save each other even if it cost their own lives. (MikaYuu Rated T for language)


**Ok so I am having a hard time writing chapter for Weaknesses. I'm having a massive writers block! Anyway so you guys wont be bored I'm doing this MikaYuu story. It will probably only be one or two chapters. Enough of my blabbing onto the story!**

 **I don't own Seraph of the End in any shape or form. If I did MikaYuu would have been cannon a long time ago!**

 **Mika's pov**

He looked at the midnight sky. He didn't like it. He preferred the sun and blue skies. His world had been turned upside down and he hated it. Damn that Krul! If it weren't for her he wouldn't be a monster. Though Krul only was a one of the people who wanted to ruin his life. No, freaking Ferid completely destroyed his life. If there were one person in this world he would kill it would always be Ferid. Not only did Ferid rip his arm of he also brutally killed his family. Except of Yuu-chan. His beautiful Yuu-chan.

"Mika?" He stiffened he knew that voice. It was Krul. He turned around to see the vampire queen walking towards him. He was surprised half the time Krul never left her chambers. She seemed to like silence.

"What do you want Krul?" His own voice had bitterness to it.

"Mika, Mika that's not how you talk to your master." He growled at the word master. Master? He had no master. He wasn't some pet. He had feelings. Krul continued ignoring his growl "As to answer your question, am I not allowed to check up on my favorite pet?"

He glared at her. **" I am not your pet."**

She gave a half-hearted gaze " You are. I created you. If it weren't for my blood you would be dead." He despised this woman. Then again she was better than a certain someone.

"Leave him alone Krul cant you tell he's scared of you?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Even Krul looked unhappy.

"Shut up Ferid. Besides aren't commoners supposed to bow before royalty?" Krul retorted.

"Aha but I'm not a commoner am I not? I believe that my name is Ferid Bathory seventh progenitor."

"Glad to know that you know your name." While Krul's face stayed completely unemotional her words held fire in them.

"Now now no need to get your panties in a twist." Ferid face held a smug expression while saying this.

Without any words said Krul spun on her heel and left leaving him alone with the devil.

"See Mika this proves I'm a good guy. I saved you from the evil witch." He laughed at this. Ferid? A good guy? Please! Those words should never be put in the same sentence. Ferid gave a him a confused glance before leaving.

"Mika. Just so you know your princess will be coming to you soon." Yuu-chan is coming to him? What the heck does Ferid mean? He sighed it was about time he got some rest.

 **Yuu's pov(Different day)**

"Why the hell do I even bother with you?" Seriously he can only take so much bullsh*it in a day.

"Why Yuu-san you're the one who came along willingly right Mistuba?" Mistuba just sighed and said

"Shinoa you literally dragged Yuu here. I don't think that's him 'willingly' coming along."

Shinoa just gave her two companions a confused look " Why are you two so down. This is exciting!"

"Exciting my butt." He really just wanted to leave this godforsaken place and sleep. Before Shinoa dragged him out of bed he was having a good dream. Or was it a memory? It was with all the kids from the orphanage. Mika was there as well. Mika. He really missed Mika. Why did he sacrifice himself so he (Yuu) could escape? He was just a stupid boy.

"Yuu-kun? Yuu-kun!" Startled he looked up. Everyone was staring at him. He must have spaced out.

"Yuu-san are you alright?" Was he all right? UGH! His thought were getting way to complicated.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Was he really fine? Ok so maybe he wasn't. But who would be after watching their entire family get killed before their own eyes at the age of twelve. At the age of twelve! And he wasn't able to do anything about it! He just stood there like a fool in fear. But, at that time that's what he was a fool in fear. Shaking his head he looked at his squad. They all had worried faces.

"Jeez you guys calm down I'm fine really." He tried to smile but it ended up looking like a grimace. Yoichi looked even more worried along with Shinoa. Kimizuki, and Mistuba looked bored.

"Baka." Huh? Did Mistuba just baka him?

"Oi Baka Yuu! Snap out of it!" What is with it and everyone calling him an idiot and stupid!

"What do you want?! And for f*cks sake stop calling me baka!" He was so frustrated couldn't everyone just shut up!

"What'd ya just say you freak!?" Kimizuki stomped up to him.

"Learn some proper english you bastard!" Besides them both Misuba and Shinoa sighed. This was normal behavior for the two idiots.

 **Third pov**

Yoichi(the cinnamon roll), Kimizuki (the idiot), Shinoa (the pervert), Mistuba (the ultimate tsundere) and Yuuichiro a.k.a Yuu (the bigger idiot). Had decided to take a break from killing vampires. They were as of right now in the Sakurka **(A/N I have know clue if this an actual name so please don't say "Oh that's not a real name!")** park.

Yuu looked as if he had just been dragged out of bed(which he had). While the others looked refreshed and energized. They were all talking about their relaxation plans were they would be going and when. All of them were unaware of something watching them from afar.

 **Mystery pov(s)**

"Ferid-sama gonna like this for sure!"

"I don't know Rene. He said to stalk this human yes but what information?" Rene looked as if he had been given a bag full of human blood.

"What other information? Oh course he wants information of where this human is going and when. Lucky for us we didn't even need to hurt any humans to get the information. Humans are so foolish." Lacus sighed

"But why would Ferid-sama want to even know about this human? There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary with him." Rene lightly flicked Lacus's head. "What was that for?"

"Isn't it obvious who Ferid-sama is collecting this information for?" When his partner gave him a blank look Rene sighed. How can he be so dumb and smart at the same time? "Duh?! Krul Tepes. And she's probably going to give this information to Mika. If my memory serves me correct he's fond of a male human who is sixteen, five feet and seven inches, works with the Moon Demon Company, had vivid emerald eyes and raven black hair." After saying this Lacus looked back to the group of humans who were still unaware of the vampire listening on their conversation. The raven-haired one did look like what Rene's description said.

"Why is Mika so interested in this human anyway?" Rene shrugged. He didn't get it either. There didn't seem anything special with the human.

"I don't know maybe Mika knows him?"

 **Mika's pov**

He sneezed. That was the third time! Was he getting sick? No, vampire blood immediately rejects any sickness. Though he was only a half vampire. If he wasn't getting sick then what could it be? This sucked! Why couldn't be with his Yuu-chan it wasn't fair! He looked up a window from to where he was sitting.

"Yuu-chan…."

 **Yuu's pov**

This sucked! He had no influence on where they were going for their break. He was a team member was he not?! If Mika were here he would listen to him! It wasn't fair that he was being discriminated! He looked up to the sky and mumbled

"Mika…"

 **Mika's pov**

He sneezed again. God dammit! That's it. He needed to know if half vampires could get sick.

 **Annnnd that's it! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Any hate or critisim is appreciated. I am a loyal MikaYuu follower through and through. I also kind of ship Lacus and Rene. Please don't hate me! And Mika is so cute! I just want to pinch his cheeks! .**

 **Mika: Please don't pinch my cheeks!**

 **Me: Mika!** **gropes Mika Your mine now!**

 **Mika: sighs Please review and write your thoughts on the story.**

 **Me: Yep! What he said!**

 **PEACE- Lola-chan**


End file.
